


【涉零涉】刚才吻了一下你也喜欢对吧

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零涉】刚才吻了一下你也喜欢对吧

朔间零觉得自己不会再谈恋爱了，他结束了一段说不上惊心动魄的恋情，甚至不知道是怎么开始的就无声地走向了灭亡，给他留下的只有无尽的疲惫。  
朔间零在楼道里没有情绪地点了根烟，想了想没有抽，烟纸被火光一点点吞没，朔间零只是看着，然后掐灭在垃圾桶上的烟灰盒里。空气里弥漫着烟味，垃圾桶上那个烟头还在尽责缭绕着最后一丝青烟，他摸出手机，打通了日日树涉的电话。

“我还以为你今天和不知道哪个人过。”日日树涉一进门就忙得团团转，在厨房切好刚买回来的水果，又从冰箱里摸出一瓶沙拉酱，乱七八糟撒了一气。接着掰出几格柠檬冰丁零当啷地丢进杯子里，倒满了苏打。  
再端出来的时候冰块微微化开，一瓣柠檬卡在杯口上，朔间零伸手取下柠檬咬了一口，然后抓过日日树涉的衣领吻了上去，津液交换间柠檬汁水也渡到对方嘴里，再松开时日日树涉眉眼带笑，抚过嘴角评价道:很酸。  
“我还以为你知道。”他在日日树涉面前也懒得再维持什么人设，全副武装卸了大半，连语气里都带了几丝懒散。“毕竟是情人节，当然要找情人。”  
“不是炮友？”日日树涉叉了块菠萝喂到朔间零嘴里。  
“一个意思。”朔间零咀嚼着思考了一下，非常配合地任由日日树涉把他推倒进沙发里，沾过冰块的手指带着湿意沾上温热的皮肤，朔间零忍不住打个抖，然后日日树涉的吻就落了下来，唇齿间还有柠檬的酸涩。  
日日树涉是个体贴的情人，浪漫而多情，时常令人招架不住。早些年朔间零风华正茂，眉眼间还透着凌厉的锐气，仿佛被那血红色的目光一扫便会心甘情愿变作他的俘虏。新生舞会上无数姑娘盛装出席，只为了朔间零能从万花丛中一眼看到自己，可她们万万没想到日日树涉风风火火地从天而降，穿着一身红艳的弗朗明哥舞裙，像朵野蛮的玫瑰，炽热又耀眼地吸引了全场的目光。  
日日树涉从人群的另一头利落地旋转进舞池正中央，仿佛有一束聚光灯打在身上，在朔间零眼里四周黯淡下来，那朵野玫瑰提了裙摆，放肆地跳着踢踏舞，银色的长发梳成鱼尾辫，用绣了珍珠的白纱拢在脑后。再一眨眼，就俏生生开在朔间零面前，手背朝上悬在空中，做出一副将要把手搭在某人手心里的样子。  
朔间零哈哈哈地笑出声，遂了日日树涉的意，干脆利落地将美人的手纳入手心，凑近耳边低语，我不太会跳舞。  
日日树涉从善如流地勾住朔间零的腰，不慌不忙地:“那就别放开我的手。”  
朔间零不会跳舞当然是假话，他不过是想看看日日树涉该如何收场。而却超乎他想象，尽管他尽力跳出了不太配合、笨拙的舞步，但每个动作就好像预先被人看穿一样，下一秒就会有新的动作补充进来，显得是刻意设计过一般合拍。飞扬的红色舞裙占据了朔间零双眼，好像他眼里的红全是因为日日树涉。  
舞蹈以一个极难的动作结束了，说是结束，完全是因为日日树涉在某个下腰的时候勾住朔间零的脖子，带着暧昧的笑容闪电般吻了朔间零的唇。顿时整个舞会炸开了锅，那些明晃晃关注着朔间零的姑娘失声尖叫起来，不明所以的人群乱成一团，而始作俑者牵起朔间零的手趁乱跑出会场。  
朔间零被拽着狂奔，迎面而来的风卷起日日树涉的长发，他跟在后面，眼里只有莹莹白光，两人终于跑到四处无人的角落，日日树涉扒着墙角偷瞄，眼见风风火火的女生们直线追了过去，才又转过头得意洋洋地瞧着他。  
“那可是我的初吻。”朔间零首先开口的却是这件事。  
日日树涉完全不信，但也只是作出很遗憾的表情，“那我也是！”  
再然后朔间零与日日树涉熟络起来，之后的日子每天都好像初见那样惊心动魄，惊喜这两个字仿佛是天生就应该和日日树涉绑定在一起。  
朔间零闲时被邀请到日日树涉家里看电影，对方哗地拉开外套，内侧整整齐齐码了一排碟片，活像个卖碟的奸商，他随意勾了一盘放进机子，也没看究竟是什么东西。那头日日树涉拉了窗帘，屋子顿时只剩下屏幕里蓝莹莹的光。然而朔间零霉运当头，电影没意思透了，兴许是三流作家与三流导演合作的悲剧产物，每一个情节都让人迷惑。朔间零看到一半打了个哈欠，转过头去瞧日日树涉。  
日日树涉倒是看得很认真，屏幕的光影在他脸上打了一层薄光。日日树涉不笑的时候冷若冰霜，不说话的时候简直是诈骗级别的美人，朔间零沿着他饱满的额头顺着往下看，最后落到两片吐出甜言蜜语的嘴唇上，顿时心猿意马。  
“涉。”他靠近日日树涉耳边，压低了声音喊了一句。  
日日树涉应声回头，沉浸在电影中的人未来得及发现距离暧昧，就被捕获到甜美的吻，更像是自己送上去那般恰到好处。日日树涉一瞬间惊讶地睁大了眼，不过朔间零只是轻轻地贴着嘴唇，并没有下一步的动作。现实总是比电影更富有戏剧性，何况参照物还是三流电影，日日树涉很快放弃了探索结局的好奇心，专注在这个更加有趣的吻上。  
朔间零察觉到对方惊讶变得顺从，烟紫色的眼睛柔和下来，日日树涉在笑的时候眼睛会很妩媚的微微上扬。他简单地吻了吻对方带着笑意的眼睛，眼睫毛在他唇上快速地扇了一下，有些痒，于是朔间零命令道:闭眼。  
日日树涉闭上眼睛，用一副相当期待的表情朝朔间零的方向仰起脸，对于接下来要发生的无论什么事都充满了跃跃欲试的好奇。朔间零轻笑出声，直到日日树涉差点要用手拽他衣摆表示不满的时候，突然俯下身舔了舔日日树涉的喉结，几乎是同一瞬间他就感受到对方的颤抖，他相当恶劣地露出得逞的微笑，搂住日日树涉的腰，另一只手顺着脊背摸上后脑勺，手指穿过柔顺的发丝轻轻地摩擦头皮，朔间零用牙齿啃咬着喉结上那薄薄的皮肤。他可以感觉对方的颤动和急促的心跳，温热的舌头舔弄皮肤，日日树涉下意识地做出吞咽的动作，湿漉漉的舌尖就顺着动作滑过喉头。  
日日树涉更多是觉得痒，一股奇特的怪异感从被舔湿的皮肤上扩散开，被双手触碰的皮肤也嗡地一声发烫，从他的掌心里传来源源不断的燥热。朔间零扣着后脑勺的动作不算用力，但确切传达了一种不能躲开的命令，日日树涉身体不断往后靠，最后被轻易压到沙发背上。朔间零的舌头温柔地舔了下喉结，又去肆虐别的地方，尖尖的虎牙轻轻噬咬皮肤，留下湿淋淋的水印，最后凭感觉移到脖子大动脉的地方恶作剧般咬了一口。  
“你是吸血鬼吗？”日日树涉下巴搭在他肩膀上，抱怨了一句。“我想了起码十种回应你的方法，结果一个都没有用上。”  
“那你现在可以想第十一个。”朔间零抚摸着那个装了千万个坏点子的脑袋，他尽管看不到，但是十分确定对方脸上不满的表情，于是心情很好地玩弄着一缕头发。  
“……我去下洗手间。”日日树涉平静了下呼吸，刚推开朔间零一小段距离就被摁住手腕，朔间零扫过日日树涉脖子上暧昧的红痕，相当满足又缓慢地开口:“我也硬了。”  
两人相视良久，日日树涉又露出那种眼角微微上扬的笑容，过一会凑过来吻了吻朔间零的嘴唇:那要不要做。  
事情有了第一次就很容易有第二次、第三次，直到双方都习以为常，甜美的欲望令人情迷意乱，欲望褪去时如隔岸观火，心里清明得紧。  
日日树涉常说爱朔间零，心血来潮时能把世间所有情话搬出来毫不吝啬地挥洒，伴随着玫瑰与高昂的兴致，戏腔早已刻入骨髓分不清虚实，日日树涉自然是爱所有人，朔间零不过是其中的一个。  
而朔间零是承载了万千真情的负心汉，一个日日树涉又怎么会有特殊，他吻过日日树涉的唇，眼里只有情欲没有沉溺，像隔着一层碎碎的薄冰，不过好在两人也不求什么名正言顺，对爱情的态度薄凉得很，均是外热内冷，拥抱时亲密无间，心里却各自藏着一个银河。

朔间零心思并不在此番旖旎事上，日日树涉愿意的话能对任何事心细如发，抬起头问发生了什么。此刻他们从沙发滚到床，朔间零的衣服早去了大半，唇上粘着拉丝断裂成小水珠的唾液，他缓慢睁开眼，情欲逼出的泪水挂在眼角，想了想似乎是不愿说，也无从开口，索性勾了日日树涉的脖子抱怨：太慢了，你不行。  
男人总爱在这种事情上争强好胜，谅日日树涉也免不了俗套一回。朔间零话音刚落，身后刚刚还试探着的性器长驱直入，硬是拓开了久未承欢的穴肉，疼痛是必然，可是欢愉也是必然的，敏感点被一下下撞击的快感几乎吞没了理智，朔间零没有克制就下意识喘出声，声音和表情很大程度上取悦了日日树涉，足以让下一个动作变得优雅一些、更富有情调一些。  
“爽吗？今天的零好像比较敏感。”日日树涉靠近他耳朵，很挑衅地说着荤话，偏偏又用了些相当曼妙的语调。朔间零随着话一点点收紧身体，紧紧缠住了体内还在涨大的物件。当然是爽的，没什么不好承认，彼此对身体的熟悉早就超出了本人的想象，他们轻易掌握着对方柔弱的、敏感的部分，甚至有些部分是因为有了对方的参与才能够产生。  
可朔间零今天不想配合，闭眼偏过头懒得回答。可是日日树涉不依不饶，又凑上去吻他，强迫朔间零非要看着自己。  
“爽不爽，零告诉我嘛。”日日树涉对朔间零眼神中流露的些许怒意视而不见，身下轻轻巧巧几下戳弄让朔间零泄了气。  
“我都这样了还非要说吗？”他叹了一口气。  
“说嘛，我想听。没什么是比语言更能传递爱情的，对吧，零？”日日树涉得寸进尺。  
朔间零伸手牵住日日树涉撑在他脸边的一只手，汗湿的指尖轻柔地摩擦了一下日日树涉的指腹，缓慢地缠上去，虚虚地握了一小会，然后抬起眼笑着对那边兴致勃勃等着答案的日日树涉说:毕竟要做的话肯定是和涉最爽。  
说不好是嗔怒还是害羞，是回应期待或者是被取悦之后的奖赏，日日树涉愣了一下，保持着笑容轻轻颔首，好像非常满意这个回答，但是熟悉他的朔间零明白或许也不是这样，如果是察觉自己占了上风，日日树涉的举止应该更加生动一些，不过无论如何朔间零确实是再一次体会到他亲自夸赞过的最爽，也没有什么好抱怨的地方。  
日日树涉总有奇奇怪怪的玩法，他们彼此默契地不涉足不干扰对方的生活，所以朔间零也不好说日日树涉究竟是哪里学来这些本事。拿他自己来说，他做爱的时候比较随性，也不会刻意去研究什么新的玩法，反正对朔间零的床伴来说能睡到他本人已经是莫大的兴奋了。但是日日树涉从来不是，每次朔间零都能体会到不一样，他常常觉得是美学差异，才让日日树涉执着于这种细枝末节的地方。  
不过好在日日树涉也并没有不满朔间零的方式，他们没有很刻意的区分上下，基本上都是谁有兴致谁来，有时也会像通常爱侣那样研究一些新的体位，一知半解地探索，失败了就躺在床上哈哈大笑，每每在这种时候，躺在床上赤身裸体、身体上还留有情欲，骤然对视总会生出一丝说不清道不明的情愫。朔间零不觉得是爱情，但是也抵不过心潮澎湃，凑近给日日树涉一个吻。  
意识回归身体之后，朔间零察觉到对方正在打电话，明明都是刚做完却能立刻爬起来接电话，这果然还是老年人和年轻人的区别吧。腰还有点酸……唔，等会还是再睡会好了……这样模模糊糊地思考着什么快要睡着的时候，日日树涉走过来，轻吻了一下他的眉心。“我的魔王大人，装睡这种小孩子的举动显得有些幼稚了。”  
朔间零不情不愿地睁开眼，“没有装睡。你要出去了？”  
“也许一会会回来。”日日树涉看起来也不是很确定，“零，你这几天要住在这吗？”这套房子纯粹是日日树涉的闲置房产，说是专门让两个人温存用的也说的过去，平时基本只有专人来打理，心血来潮的时候两人来小住一阵，非常随心。  
朔间零打了个哈欠，“睡醒一觉再说。”说着就真的要闭眼睡着过去。  
“这可真是让人amazing的回答，可以理解是零太久没见到我感到有些寂寞了吗？可以哟，让日日树涉来平复你的寂寞吧，唔——首先来个爱的亲吻。”接着在半路就被朔间零的手截住，吻结结实实地落在了朔间零的掌心里，然后被推了回去。  
“快走，我那么困都怪谁啊。”朔间零翻了个身，用后脑勺对着日日树涉，把整个人裹进被子里。  
“我给你放了水，醒之后去洗个澡。”日日树涉好像是很满意这个回答，索性不闹他了，然后走出两步，又折回来以一种非常得意的语气贴在朔间零耳边说，“刚刚好像不小心射进去太多，零要快些处理不然又肚子疼了——不过零可以理解的吧，毕竟露出了那么可爱的表情，实在是有些忍不住。”  
这下好像是彻底惹恼了朔间零，他猛地睁开眼，伸手抓过另一个枕头往日日树涉身上砸，坐起来的一瞬间好像察觉到了什么脸上露出非常逞强的红晕，“够了快点走，回来让本大爷把你操到下不了床。”  
如愿以偿见到炸毛零的日日树涉满意地离开了，朔间零揉着腰脸上热度未退，他脚步虚浮地下了床，踩进浴缸里面的温水顿时溢了满地，流到小腿的精液很快融进水里不见踪影，他整个泡进水里，动作自然地往身下摸去，碰到红肿穴肉的一瞬间倒吸一口凉气，暗暗骂了一句日日树涉这个混蛋。  
可是真的是混蛋，又怎么会容忍自己和对方做了一次又一次，闭上眼就能描绘出日日树涉的全身，红肿的穴肉似乎还留有吞进对方性器的错觉，久久不肯合拢。朔间零不愿多想，索性整个人泡进水里，心想还是等日日树涉回来操他一顿解气算了。


End file.
